A New Dawn
by CSIcorrespondent
Summary: The future came sooner than she expected. SD Pairing
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or the rights to any of the characters. I'm just an innocent fan girl...

A/N: So, I thought I would try my hand at something different (sorry CSI lovers). I thought I was going to write a short chapter, but I just kept going :D...so here it is! This is based on the Manga ending somewhat, but can also be taken at the end of the anime (I used their English names, sorry!). There will probably be a few more chapters, and hopefully one will be out next week sometime. Thanks to Lisa, my lovely theta beta reader (hehe). Since line breaks are apparently too hard to do, they will be given by all that SM stuff. Oh, and please review! Feedback makes me happy!

She knew it was coming.

Of course, that fateful day when she had come to the future and Darien's future self, King Endymion, had explained what was destined to happen, she shrugged it off.

Sure, knowing about her future self was an eye opener. _Queen of the Earth? Being Sailor Moon comes with enough responsibilities already..._ she had thought. _But we still have plenty of time, don't we?_

After cleansing Galaxia and saying goodbye to Seiya and the others, she thought that things would go back to normal. Well, as normal as they could be for the Sailor Scouts. There was still evil lurking in the universe and the positive energy from Earth had continued to attract a few foes, but nothing the Sailor Scouts couldn't handle.

On her eighteenth birthday, Serena had decided to spend the day with Darien. Her dreams had been unsettled, and she wanted to try and relax.

They were cuddling on the couch when she felt something was very wrong.

"Darien, I need to use the phone," she said, her voice quivering.

Darien looked at her, concern evident in his eyes. "What's wrong?"

"I don't know. I can't explain it, but I just think the scouts need to get here as soon as possible." She grabbed his phone and dialled Raye at the temple. "Raye? It's Serena. Are you alone? "

"No, the girls are here. Ami wanted to-"

"I'm sorry, but you need to drop everything and get to Darien's apartment."

There was a long pause from Raye and some shuffling. "Serena, what's wrong? Is it another attack?"

"I just need you guys to come here. I have a bad feeling."

"A bad feeling?" Raye's voice suddenly became serious. "What is it? I can't feel any danger..."

"Please, just hurry," Serena pleaded, shivering at the vibes that were coming through her body.

"Ok, we'll be right there," Raye said, hanging the phone up.

Serena turned to Darien. "I don't know what's happening, but I feel...I feel incredible sadness."

Darien rose from the couch and took a few long strides to reach his girlfriend. "What do you think it is?"

Serena shook her head, leaning against his chest. "I don't know. I've never felt like this before."

She reached into her bag and pulled out her brooch. Opening the brooch, she gasped.

"What's wrong?" asked Darien, immediately tensing at Serena's expression.

"The crystal...I've never seen it like this before," she said, holding the brooch so that Darien could see.

Sure enough, the crystal was surrounded by a small aura. The light coming from it was stronger than usual, and Darien had to shield his eyes from the brightness.

A knock on the door interrupted the couple, and Darien went to open the door.

"Serena, what is it? What's troubling you?" asked Luna, her small body jumping to the couch.

"The crystal. It's reacting to something," Serena whispered, showing Luna the brooch.

She was greeted with gasps from throughout the room, the other scouts joining them in the living room.

Raye tensed. "I've never felt anything like this before. The power is incredible!"

Ami took her computer out and started typing away. Frowning, she turned to Serena. "It seems to have a very strong barrier around it, and the energy reading is off the charts."

_The time has come._

Serena gasped. "Did you guys hear that?"

Lita and Mina exchanged glances, as did Luna and Artemis.

"What do you mean?" Ami asked, her blue eyes widening with confusion.

"I just heard a voice. It said-"

"The time has come," finished Darien, who had silently moved closer to his girlfriend. "I heard it Serena."

"Oh Darien, what do you think it means?" Serena asked, looking to the others. "You guys didn't hear it?"

The scouts shook their heads. Luna and Artemis exchanged looks, and Artemis nodded at Luna.

"Whatever you heard, I think the crystal meant only you to hear it," Luna said, looking at the blonde who was now shivering with fright.

"Do you suppose it's finally here?" Artemis asked, and Luna nodded.

"I never thought it was going to happen this soon," Luna confessed, her small black head bowing to the floor.

"What the heck is going on here?" Lita asked. Mina nodded with agreement.

_You must take cover._

Darien started, looking at Serena. "Did you hear that?"

Serena nodded. Suddenly, her senses were very alert. An eerie silence swept through the room, and she stepped closer to Darien, her hands clutching at his shirt.

Luna turned to the four girls behind her. She hesitated, but saw the confusion in their faces. "Do you remember King Endymion?"

Ami nodded. "Of course Luna, how could we forget?"

"What does that have to do with anything?" Raye asked.

"The king told of a time when Earth was to sleep for a thousand years," Luna reminded them. "He never mentioned when, but that seems to be the only explanation right now."

"Wait, you mean that it's coming?" Ami asked in an uneasy voice.

"That's impossible!" cried Mina. "It's too soon!"

Lita nodded in agreement. "It's only been two years! We haven't even had a chance to live our lives yet."

"We're Sailor Scouts you guys," Raye said, looking at Lita. "This is our lives."

Luna nodded. "It's the only explanation. But, I never thought that the crystal was capable of this. It's never spoken to its possessor."

"Whatever it was, it said we needed to take cover," Serena said. "I've been feeling this for awhile, but I just thought it was...well, I didn't know what it was to be honest."

Darien released her, taking a few steps back. "I think we should do as asked. We can stay here."

Raye worriedly looked at the clock. "I need to phone Grandpa!"

"Oh no, Mom's at the hospital still," Ami said. She and Raye reached for the phone at the same time.

"Here, use my cell phone," Lita said, handing the phone to Ami. "Do you need to call anyone Mina?"

Mina nodded, but pulled out her own cell phone.

The girls separated to make their calls, warning their loved ones to get inside to a safe place.

Serena grabbed the phone after Raye was done with it. Dialling her home number, she prayed someone would pick up.

"Hello?"

"Mom? It's Serena. I need you to get Dad and Sammy inside right now. I can't explain, but you need to do it."

"But Serena, what's-"

"I'm sorry Mom, but it's complicated. Don't worry, everything will be fine. Just please, get them inside." She heard her mother call to her father and brother, and felt momentarily relieved.

"Serena, they're here. What's wrong? The news hasn't said anything. Are you coming home?"

Serena bit her lip. "No, I'm sorry. I can't. I need you to trust me Mom."

"Honey, you can tell me. What's going on?"

"Mom, I love you. Tell Dad and Sammy I love them. I'll see you in awhile."

"But Serena!" her mother shouted, causing Serena to wince.

"You'll understand one day," she said in a strained voice. "I need to go now. Promise me you won't go outside."

"Serena, I-"

"PROMISE ME!" she screamed.

"Ok, I promise sweetie. I love you."

"I love you too Mom. Goodbye," she sobbed, and hung up the phone before her mother could oppose. Dropping the phone, she fell to the floor sobbing.

Darien ran to her side, hugging her tightly. "Shh, it's ok. You told them everything you could."

"They would have never believed me even if I did tell them the truth," she cried, her sobs becoming louder. "I've lied to them for so long now. They should have known!"

Luna came towards Serena, her eyes clouding with tears as well. "I know I don't tell you this enough, but I'm proud of you Serena."

The four other scouts nodded. "We'd be lost without you, Sailor Moon," said Mina, her voice cracking with emotion.

"I'd be lost without all of you," Serena sobbed, releasing Darien and throwing her arms around the girls. They all stood there, crying and hugging each other.

Finally, Lita was the one to step back. "We need to prepare ourselves."

Serena nodded, opening her brooch to transform. She immediately froze as a strong light radiated from the crystal.

Ami threw her computer open, typing away furiously. "It seems that the crystal is reacting to something."

Serena glanced at her hand which was now submerged in the golden light. "I can feel the energy."

Ami nodded. "I think that the crystal's trying to protect us. If it weren't, you wouldn't be able to come within ten feet of it."

Darien glanced at his watch. "Ok, I'll grab some blankets. Is anyone hungry?"

They all shook their heads, including Serena. "I'm too sick to eat right now," she said, ignoring the gaping look Lita gave her.

"I never thought I would see the day when you weren't hungry Serena," Lita said, shaking her head. "It must really be happening."

Mina giggled, and Raye rolled her eyes.

Darien sighed. "Ok. I'll get those blankets." He moved to his bedroom.

"I'll help," said Serena, following him to his room. She turned back to the scouts. "Do you guys mind if we have a minute alone?"

Lita winked at Serena. "Of course we don't. It's your birthday after all."

"Yeah, you can do what you want now," Mina said, giggling with Lita.

Serena blushed, and nodded to the girls.

"But for heaven's sake, make sure you close the door!" Raye said. "I don't need to be scarred for life!"

The blonde looked at the girls and shook her head as Lita and Mina gave her the thumbs up, and then followed her boyfriend into his bedroom.

SMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSM

Darien was busy gathering blankets and pillows from his bed when he saw Serena come into the room. He raised an eyebrow when she shut the door behind her.

"I...I thought we should...talk," she said, trying to calm her nerves.

Darien nodded, sitting down on the bed. He motioned for her to join him.

She walked over to him, her eyes never leaving his. "When this is over, it's going to be different between us." She sat next to him, grabbing his hand for comfort. "We're going to have a responsibility to this world."

Darien nodded, and squeezed her hand. Turning, he reached into his nightstand, and pulled out a small bag. "Serena, ever since I met you, I knew you were special."

Serena smirked. "You mean all that fighting was just to pass the time?"

Darien smiled. "Ok, so maybe not at the beginning, but as I got to know you, I fell in love with you." Leaning down, he dropped to his knees, her hand still in his.

Serena gasped, suddenly aware of their situation. Her eyes widened as he pulled a small box out of the bag.

"You saved me Serena. I wouldn't be here without you," he confessed. He pulled her promise ring off of her finger and set it beside them on the bed. "I love you."

"Oh Darien, I love you too!" she exclaimed, wrapping her arms around his neck.

He smiled and pulled back from the hug. "Serena, marry me?" He opened the box to reveal a silver band with a large diamond in the center. "I know it's our destiny, but-"

"Yes," she whispered. "You said you wouldn't be here without me, but I don't think I could have survived without you."

He grinned and slid the ring on her finger. "Don't ever leave me."

She nodded, her eyes filling with tears. She reached up and kissed him, wishing this moment would never end.

He responded to her eagerly, and pushed her back on the bed.

Moaning, she wrapped her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss. _Please, don't let this end._

When they finally broke apart their eyes met, emotion swirling deep within.

"We should get back to the others," Serena whispered, kissing his cheek. She laughed when he groaned. "Come on Darien, it's not like they don't know what's going on in here."

He mumbled something, but rolled off her and got to his feet. He grabbed her hand and pulled her up, kissing her lightly before breaking away. "Help me with these?"

Serena nodded and grabbed some pillows. She opened the door and was met with 6 pairs of knowing eyes.

"What took you so long? You said a minute," Mina teased, grabbing the pillows from Serena. Their fingers brushed, and she looked down at Serena's hand. Her jaw fell open.

"What? What is it?" Lita asked, curious to see what had the blonde so startled.

"OH MY GOD! DID HE PROPOSE?" Mina shouted, her smile reaching up to her ears. She grabbed Serena's hand.

The other scouts ran up to Serena, Luna and Artemis smiling in the background. Serena blushed wildly.

Darien stepped out behind her, his hands full with blankets. He smirked at the crowd in front of him.

"Wow, you're loaded Darien," Lita said. "Look at the size of that baby!"

"Lita!" Ami exclaimed, blushing. "That's not a very polite thing to say."

"It doesn't mean you weren't thinking it," the brunette replied, making Ami's blush deepen.

"I knew that you guys were going to end up together, but it's still a shock," Raye said. "Our Meatball Head is all grown up!"

"Can I be your maid of honour?" asked Mina, wedding thoughts already flowing through her head.

"Guys, please!" Serena said, removing her hand from Lita's grip. "It's not like we're going to be able to have the wedding until..." Her face dropped as she was reminded what they were getting ready for.

Darien noticed the look on her face, and dropped the blankets next to the cats. "Serena?"

She looked at him, her eyes full with tears. "We're going to have to wait so long Darien."

He nodded, but smiled. Walking over to her, he cupped her chin in his right hand. "Don't worry, it's going to seem like a dream. When you wake up, it'll feel like yesterday." He bent down and kissed her sweetly for a few moments. "We'll always be together, no matter what."

She nodded and looked at the girls, who were teary eyed as well. "Come on you guys. No more tears!" She laughed and threw a pillow at Ami.

SMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSM

"I think we should try and get some rest," Luna said, uncurling herself from Artemis. The girls had been chatting up a storm while Darien was content with holding his new fiancé and the feline advisors kept to themselves.

"Jeez Luna! We're going to be frozen stiff until the 30th century!" Mina stuck her tongue out playfully. "We've got like..a thousand years of sleeping in!"

Luna rolled her eyes. "Why don't you just lie down then? It'll help pass the time."

The scouts nodded. Raye noticed that Serena had become silent. "Serena?"

Serena stood silently, and pulled her brooch out of her bag. Opening it, the room was flooded with light.

_It's time._

The scouts gasped, hearing the whisper this time.

Serena set the brooch down on the floor, allowing the warmth of the crystal to envelope her.

"I've never felt anything like this, not even on the Moon Kingdom!" Luna gasped, amazed at what she was feeling.

"I feel so calm," sighed Raye, her head resting against Lita's shoulder. Mina nodded in agreement, her eyelids flittering shut.

Ami yawned, and settled herself among the pillows and blankets.

"Serena?" Raye asked quietly.

"What is it?" Serena replied, her voice strangely distant. Darien stood by her side, transfixed in his thoughts.

"I think you and Darien should go to the bedroom. It's safer there."

"But, I can't leave you all here," she said, blinking to try and clear her mind. It was like a fog was invading her head.

"We'll be fine," Raye replied, taking her head from Lita's shoulder and falling to the floor. "Make sure you take the crystal."

Serena nodded, straining to keep awake. She clutched her brooch in her hand, the feeling intensifying.

Lita smiled at the girl sleepily. "We'll see you soon, Sailor Moon." Her head dropped to the pillows next to her sleeping partners.

Luna crawled back to Artemis, smiling at Serena with a confident look on her face. "Don't worry Serena, everything will be fine. Destiny is taking its toll."

Serena nodded to Luna, almost unable to keep her eyes open. Soon, she was met with the sounds of heavy breathing.

"Darien, I'm so tired," she whispered, holding the brooch closer to her.

He nodded and led her by the hand to his bedroom. Pulling the covers back, he eased her onto the bed and, removing his shirt, joined her. He reached up and undid her hair, golden silk cascading down to the pillows. He kissed her cheek as he wrapped his arms around her small frame.

Serena returned his embrace, setting the locket between them. "I love you," she whispered as sleep took her over.

He sighed and held her closer. "I love you too."

SMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSM

The silver crystal's light grew more and more intense by the second. Slowly everything became silent and the earth was covered in ice, all living things frozen in time.

A strong barrier was formed around where the sleeping heroes laid, protecting them from the elements.

For a thousand years, Earth slept. With its energy no longer appealing, there was no need for protection from adversaries.

Sailor Pluto watched from her post as the day grew nearer. She felt confident in Sailor Moon's abilities in the past, and she had seen what the small girl would grow up to be.

Then one day, she knew it was time. She bowed her head and fell to her knees. "Long live Neo-Queen Serenity," she said, her voice echoing in the distance.

At that moment, the silence around Earth shattered.

_Awaken, Serenity._


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to Sailor Moon, but I do own this story.

A/N: Here's another chapter! Hopefully I'll be able to get another one out soon, since ideas are flowing through my head. This chapter was edited by me, so if there's any small errors forgive me! Enjoy, and please review!

She felt warm. Very warm. Someone was holding her close.

Something was coaxing her to wake up, but she didn't want to leave. _It's so relaxing._

_Serenity, the time has come. Open your eyes._

Groaning, she struggled to open her eyes, but her eyelids seemed to have a mind of their own. Her body felt weak and stiff, and she couldn't feel her fingers.

_Come and meet your destiny._

What was going on? She wiggled her hand and felt her fingers finally start to move, slowly but slightly painfully. Mustering her strength, she forced her eyes open.

Suddenly, there was a huge flash of light around her. Her body tensed, and she gripped the object that was holding her. It was a hand.

Trying to sit up, she turned to identify the hand that she was holding. He looked so peaceful sleeping, one hand holding her to him, the other resting near the pillows. His hair had taken on an interesting color, something dangerously close to purple.

_My...my..._she thought. His name seemed to avoid her memory.

_You must wake Endymion and the others. The time for restoration is at hand._

She shivered at the voice in her head, but felt obliged to obey it. _I know him, but not his name. Maybe he's Endymion?_

Suddenly, her vision blurred and she let out a cry of pain. Her head felt like it was going to explode, but the pain faded, and memories flashed through her mind. She was being given the locket by Luna...a masked man had saved her...Tuxedo Mask whisked her away from danger...Sailor Mercury...Sailor Mars...Sailor Jupiter...Sailor Venus...fighting terrible enemies...Galaxia...Darien...

_Darien!_ She thought, remembering his face, his soft black hair, his kiss. _Oh Darien, my love!_

"Darien," she said, moving her hand to touch his cheek. She caught a glimpse of her hand and she sucked in a breath as she stared at the diamond ring on her finger. That's right, he had proposed before they were put to sleep.

_You must use the crystal._

She felt around the bed and found her locket. It pulsed in her hand as she struggled to open it. Inside, the silver crystal was still radiating a brilliant light, its energy shaking her body slightly. Suddenly, her locket shattered and the crystal hovered in her hands.

_You must use its energy to awaken those that have slept._

She closed her eyes. Images continued to flood her mind. Her family...her friends. The crystal began to glow, its energy shaking the room. Concentrating her focus on the small object, she willed it to act. Slowly, the room was flooded with light. She felt Darien stir, so she let her connection break.

"Darien?" she asked, observing him closely. "Darien, it's time to wake up."

He moaned in pain as she moved his arm from around her. She brushed his hair from his eyes and kissed his cheek. "Wake up, sleepy head."

She smiled at him as his eyes opened.

SMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSM

Someone was calling his name. He could hear her voice and some kind of new power flowing through his muscles, stimulating him to move. He struggled to open his eyes, and when he finally did, his vision was slightly blurred. He tried to remember where he was, but his thoughts evaded him.

"Where am I?" he asked, wiping his eyes.

The girl laying next to him, the owner of the voice that had awakened him he presumed, was smiling. She kissed his cheek and held something close to him. He heard her murmur something, and instantly he was hit with a wave of memories. A girl...he loved her...Serenity...Sailor Moon...Serena...

"Serena?" he asked, his face scrunched in confusion. It was all flooding back to him now. "Is it time already?"

She chuckled at his expression. "And I was always the one that couldn't get out of bed. The tables have finally turned."

He sighed, gripping her hand. "It seems like we only fell asleep yesterday. That's why I was surprised."

She nodded in agreement. "Something woke me up. I think it was the crystal, but I'm not sure. If it was, it referred to itself in the third person."

"So, you think it's something else?" he asked, scooting closer to her. His legs ached, but he ignored the feeling.

"I really don't know Darien. I trust it though...the voice. It seems to want to protect us."

He nodded, and looked at the crystal in her hands. "What happened to the locket?" He had seen the crystal act outside of her locket before, but she had never held it like this while having a simple conversation.

"It broke when the crystal came out. I guess I'm not meant to have it anymore," she said, pouting slightly.

He chuckled at her expression and kissed her cheek. She sighed slightly, moving closer to his embrace.

"I guess I should go and wake the scouts. We have a lot of work to do."

"Can't it wait?" he asked, refusing to move. "Don't you want to get reacquainted?" He moved towards her lips, his thumb caressing them lightly.

"I...uh," she stuttered nervously. _It's not like you haven't kissed before Serena._ "I should really-"

She was cut off from all perceptive thoughts when his lips closed over hers. It was very gentle, but she wasn't complaining.

Moving closer, she pressed herself against him and returned his kiss, sighing into his mouth.

_You must take action._

Her eyes snapped open and she broke the kiss. "Did you hear that?"

He nodded, groaning. "I hope this isn't going to be a pattern. I don't like being interrupted."

She pecked his lips once more and moved from the bed. She wobbled a bit as her legs got used to supporting her weight once again, but she was able to walk slowly towards the door. Holding the crystal in her right hand, she opened the bedroom door.

SMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMS

As she stepped into the room, she noticed that the warm feeling she had experienced earlier had returned.

The scouts all slept peacefully, jumbled together on the pillows and blankets that had been set out.

She laughed slightly as she saw Sailor Venus laying half on top of Sailor Mars, and Sailor Jupiter had one of her hands on Sailor Mercury's face.

Two arms wrapped around her waist from behind, and she stiffened slightly, but relaxed as Darien's head rested on her shoulders. "You're taller."

She looked down at herself and was slightly surprised. True, she had received a growth spurt after defeating Galaxia, but it had been slight. She turned in Darien's embrace and noticed her eyelevel was almost to his chin. "I guess I am."

"I guess that means I don't have to bend down as much now," he said, pecking her cheek. He smirked as she blushed slightly. "Aren't you supposed to be doing something?"

She rolled her eyes. Smirking back at him, she shoved him slightly so that his back hit the wall. "Don't want you getting in the way, sorry."

She turned back to the crystal, and closed her eyes. Focusing her mind, she willed the crystal to unleash its powers. The crystal pulsed again, and a bright beam of light was spread out across the room. She could feel the protective barrier around the room start to lift, and she eased her consciousness from the crystal's grasp. Opening her eyes, she looked back at Darien to see if he was alright, but he was just looking at her in awe. "What?"

"I guess I shouldn't be surprised," he said. "It's not the first time I've seen it. It just always amazes me the kind of power hidden in there."

She nodded her head in understanding. Turning back to her friends, she moved over to where Luna and Artemis were laying. "Luna, can you hear me?" She scratched the cat behind the ears.

Luna purred slightly and began to stir. Her small red eyes soon met blue after a few seconds. "Serenity?"

Serena nodded. "I guess you could call me that now. Although, I think it'll take awhile getting used to."

Luna crawled off of Artemis and stretched. She nuzzled the white cat as he started to stir as well. "You should wake the others Serenity."

Serena nodded, moving to where her friends were. She smirked as evil ideas whirled through her head on how to wake them up.

"Don't give me that look," someone mumbled. Serena smiled as Sailor Jupiter sat up. "Man, talk about a bag of bones." She stretched and yawned widely. "What time is it?"

Serena laughed, shaking her head. "I can honestly tell you I have no idea."

"You haven't even looked out the window yet?" Sailor Mars sat up next to Jupiter, grimacing.

"Can't you guys ever get along?" Sailor Venus yawned, shaking her head. "You know what they say! It's-"

"Don't even finish that sentence," Sailor Mercury added. "You never get them right anyways."

Venus pouted. "You're getting to be mean like Mars now." Mars rolled her eyes.

Serena smiled at them and leapt on to them, creating a massive group hug. "I'm so glad you guys are ok!" Something dawned on her. "Wait, how did you remember each other?"

Darien saw her confusion and moved next to her. "Serena and I both had to have our memories restored by the crystal."

Sailor Jupiter frowned. "I don't know. When I woke up, I felt stiff but I seemed to remember everything."

Serena narrowed her eyes in thought. "Tell me your names."

The scouts looked at her like she was on crack. "What are you talking about?" asked Luna.

"What names did you go by before?" she asked again.

"Uh, Serenity, we're your scouts. This is Sailor Mars, I'm Sailor Mercury, that's-"

"You don't remember then," Serena said, sighing in frustration. "Don't you remember our life?"

They were really confused now. "Of course we do," Sailor Mars said. "You're Sailor Moon, Princess Serenity. "

Darien nodded. "Yes, but her name is Serena. Don't you remember? Raye, Ami, Lita, Mina?"

Luna walked over to where the group was seated. "What are you talking about Endymion? These girls are the Sailor Scouts, sworn protectors of Princess Serenity, soon to be Neo-Queen Serenity-"

"Stop!" Serena yelled. The crystal pulsed for a second, sensing her reaction. "Why don't you remember?" she cried, slouching on the floor.

_Because you have the power to make them remember._

Serena met Darien's eyes. He nodded at her.

"Ok, don't freak out you guys," she said, grasping the crystal and closing her eyes. She felt Darien's strong arm supporting her as she connected with the crystal. _Remember!_

The unsuspecting scouts and the 2 feline advisors were hit with a blast of energy as Serena controlled the crystal. They gasped as memories painfully invaded their heads.

_That is enough._

Serena opened her eyes and smiled weakly. Darien's arm tightened around her. "Are you ok?"

She nodded. "I've never used it this much before. I guess it'll take some getting used to."

"Raye, get off of my arm!"

"You're on my arm Mina!"

"If you guys don't stop that racket, I'm gonna beat you into next Tuesday."

"I wonder where I left my computer..."

"Honestly, you girls will never get along! Artemis, what are you doing over there?"

"Sorry Luna!"

Serena smiled widely. "They're back."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to Sailor Moon, but I do own this story.

A/N: I'm back with another chapter! I finally finished summer school and have 2 weeks before my new semester starts, so I'll try to keep updating as soon as I can. Thanks to everyone who reviewed and those of you that have read the first 2 chapters! And yes, they shouldn't have been so worried about their clothing, but the image of Serena slipping all over the place in her dress kept flashing in my mind. I hope you enjoy this next chapter, and please review! I love hearing all of your thoughts! Oh, and go check out Rena-sly's wonderful new Harry Potter story Destiny's Darkness!

"Well, anyone have any bright ideas?" asked Sailor Jupiter, who was pacing back and forth in the kitchen.

All eyes went to Serena who was staring out of Darien's balcony window. Her eyes scanned the landscape before her, and her eyes widened at what she saw.

All through the city there were giant blocks of ice formed. They were everywhere: on houses, in the middle of the street, even on the Tokyo Tower. Some of the blocks were jagged, with icicles dangling over the side of them ready to pierce the skin of an unsuspecting passerby.

Serena fingered the silver crystal she held in her right hand. She could feel the energy running through it. The protective barrier that seemed to surround Darien's apartment had yet to lift. She skimmed over the adjacent houses when something caught her eye. "Guys, look!"

Everyone rushed over to the window. Darien squeezed in next to Serena and looked to where she was pointing. His jaw dropped slightly.

There, just as around their location, a small white light pulsed gently in the silence. A few moments later, the light grew brighter and eventually encased the entire building.

Sailor Mercury flipped her computer out quickly, her fingers flying across the buttons. She lifted her head and nodded at them. "It's the silver crystal's energy."

Serena frowned, glancing into her palm. The crystal didn't seem to be changing, but it was still pulsing with energy. "I think we need to go out there."

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Sailor Mars objected. "Is it time yet?"

"You have all been awakened, so the time must be right," Luna said, nodding at Serena. "You have a very important task ahead of you Serenity."

Serena nodded. "The crystal will guide us where we need to be. We should prepare ourselves for what lies ahead."

The scouts nodded at her. Jupiter pumped her fist in the air. "It's go time!"

Darien glanced in his living room. "I know I won't be coming back, but we should clean up first."

The scouts groaned and Serena giggled. She picked up a pillow and threw it at Venus, who was inching towards the door. "Come on you lazy bums! It'll only take a minute."

SMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSM

Darien folded a blanket, keeping his eyes on Serena. "Are you sure you're up for this right now?" The others were in the living room, and he had wanted to talk to her alone before things got really crazy.

Serena smiled at his concern and put another pillow away. "It's time, Darien. Does it really matter if I think I'm ready for it?"

Darien moved next to her and placed the folded blanket in the closet before turning to her. "Of course it does Serena! You know how much your powers are weakened when you use the crystal."

"I know, but it seems different this time," she said, moving closer to him. "I feel like the crystal...it's like it's bonded directly with me. I can feel its energy running through me even when I'm not using it."

Darien nodded and turned away to reach for another blanket, but Serena's hand stopped him. "You know, your hair isn't quite what it used to be." She smirked at him, trying to lighten the mood.

Darien frowned at her. "What do you mean?"

"Have you looked in a mirror lately?" Serena asked, and pointed at his dresser mirror across the room.

Darien gave her a look, but started towards the mirror. "It's not like I'm bald, am I?" He ran his hand through his hair to verify. "No, so what-"

Serena giggled loudly at his horrified expression. "I'm sure it'll be all the rage with the ladies!"

"What the hell?!" Darien ran towards the mirror, pulling at his lavender hair. "I can't believe this!"

"Well, I always did wonder where Rini got her pink hair from," Serena laughed, shaking her head. "I have to say it'll take me awhile to get used to."

"Can't you use the crystal or something?" Darien whined, walking over to her. "I don't know if my ego can take this."

Serena shrugged. "I'll try it." She held the crystal up.

"Wait! You don't have to. You'll need your strength for what lies ahead," Darien said, scolding himself for acting so childish.

"I'm sure it won't take that much energy," she said. "Besides, your black hair is much more sexier."

Darien shook his head. "I don't know Serena. What if-"

"Relax, Darien." Serena closed her eyes and concentrated on the link she held with the silver crystal. _Please return us to our normal looks._

The crystal pulsed slightly before a small wave of energy hit the two, making Darien lose his balance. He landed on the bed, shivering at the warm energy flowing through him.

Serena opened her eyes and the energy disappeared. She gasped as she saw her reflection in the mirror. She was dressed just as she had remembered Neo-Queen Serenity had been all those years ago. A white dress billowed down to the floor, and her hair shimmered with a new intensity.

"You look beautiful," Darien said, standing up to join her. His dark hair had returned, but he was dressed in a lavender and white tuxedo. "I guess the hair went with the outfit."

Serena giggled. "The silver crystal has an interesting sense of fashion." She busied herself in front of the mirror, winding her hair into its usual two buns. She groaned as she noticed it had gotten even longer. _I'm going to be tripping all over it!_

"I'm going to get some clothes. Who knows how long we'll be gone," Darien said, moving to his closet. The silver crystal could clothe them, but that didn't mean he had to like it. He reached for his green jacket, but stood back horrified when it disintegrated upon his touch. He tried to grab some other shirts, but they too fell to the floor in piles of dust.

"I never was a fan of that. Or that, or that," Serena laughed, pointing to the piles of sand on the floor. "Don't worry about it Darien. I'll take you shopping when we un-freeze the shopping malls."

"I think the silver crystal is against me," he mumbled, staring at the floor and then at his tuxedo. "I know we're wasting time here, but what about the Luna Pen?" _I like to travel in style, what can I say?_

Serena nodded. "I'll give it a try." She grasped the pen from her sub-space pocket. "Luna Pen, make Darien and I have normal twentieth century clothing!"

Both were surrounded with light, and their royal clothes were replaced with normal t-shirts and jeans.

"Serena, have you tried transforming into Sailor Moon?" Darien asked, walking up to her.

Serena shook her head, slapping her forehead. "No. I don't know why I didn't think of that sooner. Moon Eternal Make-Up!" she yelled, waiting for her body to be engulfed in light. Nothing happened. "Moon Eternal Make-Up!"

_You no longer need to be Sailor Moon._

Serena and Darien both gasped. She couldn't transform?

"I don't understand. How am I supposed to save all of those people?" Serena asked, tears welling up in her eyes. "I need to save them!" _I'm stronger as Sailor Moon!_

Darien took her into his arms, hugging her close.

_You are one with the silver crystal now. Its power is all that you will need to save this planet. Do not worry. It shall protect you and your kingdom._

Serena closed her eyes after hearing the words, letting Darien hold her. "I'm scared, Darien."

"I know, but we're here for you," he murmured, holding her closer. "I won't let anything happen to you." His mind tried to shut out the memories he had of the future.

Serena pulled back. "We should get moving."

He nodded. "Just let me-"

"What the heck is taking so long?!" Sailor Mars yelled as the door swung open. "Are you guys having your own little party in here?"

They both blushed, moving away from each other. "We were just putting the blankets away," Serena explained, gesturing towards the closet.

The other scouts entered the room, Luna and Artemis following close behind. They saw the new outfits Serena and Darien were wearing and sighed jealously.

"Yeah, putting away blankets and playing dress-up?" Jupiter asked teasingly. "Aw, why'd you have to go and change your lovely hair Darien?"

Darien rolled his eyes. "We should get out of here. There's a job to do."

The scouts giggled as he walked out of the door. Serena glanced over at Sailor Mercury. "Ami, have you found an exit?"

The blue-haired scout nodded. "It seems as though the entire building is intact, so we just have to use the stairs."

Serena nodded. "Ok, let's get moving then."

Everyone followed Serena as she walked out of the apartment. They waited for Darien to lock the door, and then moved towards the stairs. Serena decided to check neighbouring doors, but the silver crystal seemed to be guiding her away from the building.

They started the long trek down, Serena maintaining the lead with Darien close behind her. Finally, they managed to reach the door to the lobby, and opened it. Looking around, they continued towards the entrance to the building.

Serena shivered at how quiet it was. Their footsteps seemed to echo loudly through the building, and she was relieved when they managed to get outside.

Mercury took out her computer and started scanning. "It seems there is an abundance of silver crystal energy two-hundred meters northeast of here."

Venus snickered. "'Down the block' would have done fine Ami."

Mercury shrugged. "I'm just trying to be precise. We can't afford mistakes."

"Would you two knock it off?" Jupiter said, nodding towards Serena and Darien who had already started walking away. "Thanks Ami, but I think Serena's got it covered."

The scouts followed Serena, carefully making their way on the slippery streets. Venus bent down to pick up Artemis, who seemed to be struggling to keep stable on his paws. The white cat purred in appreciation. "Luna, you ok?"

"Here, I've got you," said Mars, bending down to pick up the black cat. "Serena, is there any way you can clear the streets up?" She looked back and snickered as she saw Jupiter wipe out.

Serena stopped walking and looked back at the scouts. "I can give it a shot," she said, closing her eyes. She gave the necessary instructions to the crystal, and a strong beam of energy shot out in front of them, melting the ice covering the streets. "Is that better?"

"Yeah, thanks girl!" Jupiter shouted. Mars and Venus let the two cat advisors down from their grasps.

They walked a few more steps before Serena spotted the pulsing energy she had seen from Darien's apartment earlier. It was in a similar apartment complex as Darien's, and Serena gasped when she saw where they were.

"Darien, didn't Amara and Michelle mention something about coming for a visit for my birthday?"

Darien thought back for a few moments and then nodded. "Yeah, they called me a few days before and said they were staying close by. Why?"

Serena gasped, running forward towards the building. "You guys, we have to get in there!" The door opened easily, and she disappeared inside.

"Serena!" Darien ran after her, the scouts close behind.

SMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSM

Serena ran into the dark building, the silver crystal lighting up a pathway for her.

_You are close._

Something seemed to take hold of her feet and lead her forward. She ran to the stairs and climbed up several steps before she stopped at floor seven. Opening the door to the floor, she spotted a distant light at the end of the hallway. She heard the scouts behind her and decided to wait for them.

"Serena, what do you think you're doing running off like that?" Mars demanded, wiping her brow. The other scouts soon joined her along with Artemis, Luna and Darien.

"What's up?" Darien asked, looking at his girlfriend. "Do you think it's them?"

"I don't know, but I have a feeling," Serena replied, pointing down the hallway. "The crystal is protecting something in this building, and it may be the other scouts."

Luna nodded. "Even though you share a connection directly with the silver crystal, each scout seems to share a similar connection as well. When I was on the Moon Kingdom, your mother had a theory that it was because of your bonds with each other."

"So, the crystal must have sensed that the others were in danger and protected them," finished Artemis.

"Hold on, we don't even know if it's them!" Jupiter replied, narrowing her eyes. "It could be anything."

"I've detected three life forms," Mercury replied, typing away at her computer. "They seem to be non-responsive."

"I just have a feeling," Serena said. "I know it's them."

Darien put a hand on her shoulder. "We'll check it out, but as a group. You don't have to do this alone."

Serena nodded, feeling slightly guilty for running off. "Ok, let's go."

The group walked towards the light, with Mercury still typing on her computer. Once they reached the door Venus reached for the handle but withdrew her hand, waiting for Serena's cue.

Taking a deep breath, Serena swung open the door.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to Sailor Moon, but I do own this story.

A/N: Well, here's another one! I've been trying to take advantage of my 3 weeks of summer vacation, so I'm sorry I didn't get this up sooner (I hope it's not too stupid). Hopefully another chapter will be up by the end of this week as well. By the way, anything in italics denotes thoughts (if it's said after dialogue or in reference to a character) or the Silver Crystal. Thanks to all of those who have been reading and to those that took the time to review! P.S. Those of you that have seen the anime may not know what happens to the future Outer Senshi, so I suggest reading the Manga. I'm going to add my own little twist on it.

The first thing Serena noticed was the warmth. The apartment was quiet, and the silver crystal's energy was pulsing slowly, just like she had felt earlier that day.

"Well, anything?" Darien asked, keeping a hand on Serena's shoulder.

Serena closed her eyes, and the soft glow around the room started to dissipate. "They're in the bedroom." She walked farther into the room, the scouts close behind.

Jupiter shivered. "Man, this is creepy. If anything jumps out of the closet, I think I'll pee my pants."

"You're not wearing any pants," Venus said, giggling at her brilliance. Jupiter just rolled her eyes.

Mars shook her head. "Can't you guys ever be serious?" She looked over at Ami. "Anything showing up on your computer Mercury?"

The blue-haired girl nodded. "The energy levels are stable. As long as we follow the energy the silver crystal is emitting, we should be fine."

"I need you all to stay here," Serena said, her voice echoing through the quiet apartment. "The energy the silver crystal emits may affect you this time."

The scouts nodded and sat down on the floor, waiting for Serena's cue. Luna and Artemis wandered around the living room, pacing nervously.

Serena closed her eyes, only to open them again after feeling Darien's sudden presence. "Darien, you should-"

"I should be standing right here," he said, his eyes searching hers. "How many times have I told you this? I'm not going anywhere Serenity." _It's time to get serious._

She nodded, shivering at the use of her formal name. "Stand behind me."

Opening the bedroom door, she screamed slightly as she connected with a pair of maroon eyes, stumbling back into Darien.

The other scouts rushed over to her, but were halted when they saw what had caught her attention.

"Pluto...how are you...what are you doing in here?" Serena asked, her voice quivering from fright. "You scared the hell out of me!"

The older scout nodded in apology. "I've been expecting you Serenity. I only just arrived myself."

Jupiter narrowed her eyes. "Why aren't you asleep?"

Pluto stared at the group before stepping out of the doorway. "I'll explain, but I think you should deal with the others first Serenity." She nodded towards the bed.

There, sleeping peacefully, were 3 women. One had blonde short hair, and was curled up next to a woman with aquamarine hair. A younger girl was positioned between them, her raven hair spilling over a pillow.

Everyone gasped, staring at Pluto. The woman nodded towards the sleeping figures. "We don't want to waste any time. Serenity has a very important task before her, and we cannot afford any delays."

Serena nodded, stepping up. Closing her eyes, she focused her mind on the silver crystal. _Please, revive my fellow scouts and allow them to remember their past lives...what they were born to protect._

The silver crystal pulsed slowly before sending a beam of light out across the bed. Serena eased the power back after she felt them start to respond and opened her eyes, shivering slightly at the loss of energy.

The other scouts rushed to the bed as Uranus, Neptune and Saturn began to stir. Luna was about to follow when she noticed Serena's state. "Serenity, are you alright?"

"Will everyone stop with this Serenity business?" she said, nodding. "I'm fine Luna. Just a little weak."

The black cat nodded, leaping on the bed.

"Serena, is that you?" a raspy voice came from the bed. Uranus stood up, her legs shaking slightly.

"Yes," Serena said, smiling at the other woman. "I felt your presence here. We were only just awakened a few hours ago by the silver crystal."

"My, it feels like only yesterday..." Neptune replied, rubbing the back of a yawning Saturn as she got out of bed. "One minute we're eating dinner, the next-"

"I feel so old now," said Saturn, causing a few grumbles from the scouts. "What's going on?"

"That's what I'd like to know," said Mars, sitting on the bed. "You were saying Michelle?"

"Well, from what I can recall, we were just about to sit down for dinner when I felt something strange in the sea. Then, all of a sudden, our transformations were provoked."

"It freaked me out," said Saturn, sitting next to Mars. "Then, Trista disappeared! Just like that!"

Everyone turned to Pluto, who was observing from the doorway. "I'll explain. Continue, Neptune."

"Yes, as Hotaru said, she disappeared and I had a terrible feeling. We were going to go across the street to Darien's, but it hit so fast," Neptune said, lost in her thoughts. "The next thing I remember is that we were enveloped in a golden light, and fell onto the bed."

"I've never felt so tired in my life," Uranus added. "But everything was covered in darkness, and we couldn't leave. There was no warning."

Serena looked at the ground, feeling slightly guilty. "I'm sorry. I forgot that you were planning on stopping by."

"You don't have to be embarrassed Serena," Darien said, moving next to her. "We were all caught up in the moment."

"Yeah, don't worry about it," Uranus said. "It seems that the silver crystal was set on protecting us, or else we wouldn't be here."

"I just never thought that this would happen so soon," Neptune said. "From what you all have told us of the future, it seemed like generations away."

"You're telling me," Serena mumbled. "Anyways, I think you owe us an explanation Pluto."

The scout nodded. "Well, all I can tell you is what happened. I'm not sure who or what was responsible, but I've always known my destiny," she said, thinking to herself for a moment before continuing. "I remember sitting here with the others, and all of a sudden something called to me. Then I was in the middle of nowhere."

"What do you mean?" Artemis asked, sharing a look with Luna.

"Well, I guess you could say I was in the middle of space. In front of the Time Gate, to be precise," Pluto explained, noting the gasps that went out from the room. "I tried to get back, but something was holding me there, telling me it was my duty for the moment."

"I'm not calling you a liar, but wasn't it Neo-Queen Serenity that appointed you Guardian of time?" Mercury asked, the others nodding in agreement with her logic.

"Yes, that is true. As I said, I'm not sure why I was sent there but I believe it was for a reason," Pluto said. "The Sailor Scouts were on earth, and although the planet may have stopped giving out positive energy, evil doesn't take a day off." She ignored Uranus' eye roll. "I think I was sent there to watch over the earth and the Time Gate. The day you were awakened, I felt it. And then, I was suddenly transported back to this room."

Everyone was silent, taking in Pluto's story. Serena was the one that broke the silence. "It must have been the silver crystal. How else would you have felt my awakening? The crystal was responsible for that. I'm sure of it."

Pluto nodded. "The thought had crossed my mind during the waiting period. I felt a strange connection to all of you, even when you were asleep."

"Man, this is creeping me out," Jupiter said, smacking a fist into her palm. "What is with the silver crystal?"

"Did it ever show any of these kinds of powers on the Moon Kingdom Luna?" Venus asked.

Luna nodded. "The silver crystal was very mysterious, but Queen Serenity had told me stories from her childhood about how it would act when provoked."

"Yes, once in her childhood she was actually transported out of danger when the palace was attacked," Artemis added. "The silver crystal was believed to be responsible."

Serena sighed. "I wish we could understand more about it. Even though I'm connected with it, the control seems limited."

"Once we get this mess sorted, I'll make it a priority for research," Mercury replied.

"Speaking of priorities,'' Uranus said, eyeing Serena. "Do you have any idea how we're supposed to get this party started?"

Serena shook her head. "The crystal led me to you before. It seems to be speaking to me and Darien as well."

"It's talking to you?" Saturn asked disbelievingly.

Darien nodded. "Yes, but it's not really speech. It's more like a feeling...like words are being formed in our minds."

"Well, any suggestions on what to do?" Uranus asked Serena. "Has it said anything yet?"

"No, but its energy is still radiating. I can feel it now even though I'm not using it."

Darien looked around at the haggard faces. "Why don't we take a break and figure out a strategy? Serena, you should rest."

Luna nodded in confirmation. "Yes, you must restore the energy you've lost. If you wear yourself out now, you won't be able to walk by the end of this."

Serena rolled her eyes. "Guys, honestly. I'm ok."

"This isn't a request Meatball head, it's a demand," Mars retorted. "Go and lay down!"

"Yeah, take a breather Serena," Jupiter added. "We can try and come up with a game plan!" She pumped a fist in the air.

Serena was about to protest again when Darien interceded. "No buts. I'll stay with you if you want."

Uranus laughed loudly, shaking her head. "See? An offer you can't refuse. Come on, everybody out!" She ushered the group out of the room, turning back to the two lovers. "Take all the time you need."

Serena blushed as Uranus shut the door. "Darien! They have got to think we're sex maniacs or something!"

Darien chuckled. "Come on Serena, you're being ridiculous. She was just teasing you." He noticed her blush deepen. "Wait...was that a proposition?"

Serena smacked his chest. "No! And really, I'm ok. It's nothing."

"Don't tell me it's nothing," he said, moving closer to her. "I saw you in the other room. You were shaking."

"It was just nerves or something. I'm-"

Darien placed a finger on her lips, her protests dying in her throat. "You're partially human Serena. It's ok." He pushed her back until she was sitting on the bed. "Can we just lay here for a bit? It'll make me feel better."

She giggled at his overdramatic pout. "Fine, but that's it. I'm not tired."

"I didn't say you had to sleep," he said, winking at her. Before she could react, he pushed her back on the bed and started tickling her mercilessly.

"DARIEN!" she shrieked, laughing wildly. "I'm supposed to be resting!"

"So now you give in?" he asked, straddling her.

"Oh please Casanova," she laughed, grabbing his hands. "If I didn't know better, I would say you were trying to seduce me." She nodded at their position.

"What if I am?" he replied, moving closer to her. He eyed her lips, before moving down to catch hers lightly with his. "I'm not hearing any complaints."

The sound of a voice being cleared behind them broke through. Darien rolled off of his girlfriend, eyeing the intruder.

"Sorry, but we need you Serena," Saturn said, blushing slightly at what she had interrupted.

"Ok, we'll be right there Hotaru," Serena said, giving the girl an apologetic look. The younger scout nodded in response, and closed the door.

"Darien!" Serena hissed, elbowing him in the stomach. "We've probably scarred her for life!"

Darien groaned. "I have a feeling we'll be getting interrupted a lot. Are you sure you don't want to run away to the far ends of the universe and elope?"He ducked Serena's punch, laughing at her response.

SMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSM

Once they had collected themselves, Serena and Darien joined the others in the living room. The scouts sat in a giant circle munching on stale food, while Artemis and Luna sat close by on a love seat.

"So, any ideas?" Venus asked, looking around while taking a bite of her twinkie.

"I'm not sure I even know what we're up against," Serena replied. "But, I think we should follow the silver crystal. I think if I can connect with it properly, it can show us where to act next." Everyone nodded in agreement. "After that, I think it might be best to split up."

"Split up?" Mars asked. "Are you crazy?"

"No, I'm serious. There's a lot of living things on this planet. Sure, we don't know how many will be revived, but from what we've seen from the future, it'll be quite a few."

"I don't mean to be rude, but there's only one silver crystal," Mercury said, gesturing towards Serena.

"I've thought a lot about that," Serena replied, looking down at the crystal. "We know that there's a link between us, and I think that I may be able to send energy through our bond for you to use temporarily."

Luna gasped. "That's crazy! You could get yourself killed Serenity! Who knows how the crystal will respond?"

"I know Luna, but we have to try. There are too many people on earth for me to do this alone," Serena said. "I know it's going to take time, but why not try?"

"Are you sure Serena?" Darien asked, looking at her with concerned eyes. "It could be very dangerous."

"I'll start out slow to see if it will work," Serena said, hesitating before she continued. "I don't expect you to agree to this, but you seem to share a direct connection with the silver crystal too. I thought maybe..." She looked at the floor, ashamed at suggesting the idea.

"You don't even have to ask," Darien said, moving closer to her. He cupped her chin gently, forcing her to look at him. "Of course I'll do it."

Serena nodded slowly. "I'll make sure to give a simple command. You might feel a small warmth, but nothing more."

He nodded, positioning himself next to her and holding one of her hands. The scouts stood back slightly, giving them space.

Serena closed her eyes. _Please let this work!_


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to Sailor Moon, but I do own this story.

A/N: So, school happened. Don't you hate it when RL gets in the way? But, here's another chapter. I have finals coming up, but I'll try and write another chapter this weekend. Hopefully this one will sustain you until then. Again, thanks for all the reviews. I'll try not to slack off anymore. Enjoy!

Serena focused her mind around the link she had with the silver crystal, struggling to control the power it was emitting.

The truth was, she was scared. Even though Darien didn't hesitate to test their link, she didn't want him to get hurt.

Pushing her emotions aside, she gave a command to the crystal. _Please send my energy to Darien._

Slowly, the crystal pulsed and the aura surrounding it started to spread. A beam of light shot directly from the crystal and into Darien's chest, catching him slightly off guard.

Stumbling backwards, he tripped into Jupiter who steadied him. Standing up, he turned back to Serena who had released her connection with the crystal and was looking at him intensely.

"Do you feel anything?" she asked hesitantly, moving closer to him. "Can you feel the energy inside you?"

Darien took a deep breath and nodded, his body trying to adapt to the sudden presence of energy within him. He took Serena's hand and turned the palm to face him. Putting his palm against hers, he closed his eyes and focused on her warmth.

Serena smiled as she felt his energy flowing through to her, reviving what she had lost from the previous events.

Darien released her hand and stepped back, turning to the scouts. "I think one of you will have to try as well."

Luna nodded her agreement. "You girls have given your energy to Sailor Moon before, so I believe you'll all be capable receivers of Silver Crystal energy."

"Shouldn't we make sure that we'll be able to do something with the energy before we do that?" Mars asked. "I mean, Serena has to conserve her energy. We don't want her to waste it if we can't use it effectively."

Darien nodded. "I agree. We need to test what the limits are first." He looked at Serena questioningly. "Any suggestions?"

She nodded. "When we were awakened earlier, the crystal told me that I had to take action. To awaken those who are asleep." She paused for a second, looking at the scouts. "I'm going to command it to show us the way. I'm certain it will help us."

Everyone nodded in agreement. Uranus smirked and jabbed Darien in the stomach. "Come on lover boy. Let's see what you're made of."

Darien rolled his eyes and turned to Serena. "What do you want me to do?"

Serena took his hand. "I'm going to help you. Just close your eyes and focus all of your willpower on the energy, then give it a command. I'm going to send you more energy first."

He nodded, taking a firm stance and pulled Serena closer to him, enveloping her warmth. He could feel her strength through the crystal, and being closer to her only seemed to magnify that.

Serena closed her eyes and commanded the crystal to send Darien energy, holding his hand close to her. This time, instead of shooting out, the energy surrounded the couple and flowed steadily into Darien.

"Ok, now just give it the command," Serena instructed. She brought him close to the window so that she could easily see if the crystal would point them in any direction.

Darien nodded, closing his eyes. Focusing on the small thread of power from the silver crystal, he gave the command. _Show us the way._

Serena gasped as she saw a small beam of light shoot out from one of the buildings down the street, the crystal's energy pulsing around one of the windows. "There, that must be the next place to go!"

Darien opened his eyes and released his connection, stumbling back slightly as the energy left him. He steadied himself and nodded at the scouts. "Good, who's next?"

SMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSM

One by one, each of the scouts took turns using the power Serena would send them through the silver crystal. Each scout would walk a few blocks away and wait for a signal, then focus on their bond with Serena and receive small amounts of energy. By the end of the day, they had been able to isolate twenty homes that responded to the crystal's energy.

Meeting back at Uranus and Neptune's apartment, they all decided to rest to keep their strength up. While the scouts were discussing strategies, Serena slipped away quietly, catching Darien's eye as she left the room unnoticed.

Stepping out into the hallway, she allowed the past events to finally catch up with her, and she sagged against the wall. Darien was right behind her, and pulled her into his arms.

"Serena, you aren't invincible," he soothed, rubbing her back. "If you need a break, you can tell us. No one expects this to happen overnight."

"I know, but I just can't bring myself to want to rest," she said, sighing slightly. "There are innocent people out there waiting to be revived. At the pace we're going, it's going to take another millennium."

"Don't worry. We'll figure something out," he said. "We've faced worse before."

Serena nodded, turning towards him. "I know that, but I'm still worried. I mean, what about my family...their families? What if they don't remember?" she asked, tears building in her eyes. "I want them to remember, but I want them to be safe. We know what the future holds for Crystal Tokyo. There will be significant threats against my rule, and I don't think I could stand it if the people we love got hurt because of that."

Darien tugged her closer, encircling her small body with his arms. "It'll work out. We just have to be patient and trust that the silver crystal is giving us the right direction. If they aren't meant to remember, they won't."

Serena nodded, burying her face into his chest. "I know. I just miss Mom and Dad and Sammy," she said, laughing quietly. "I can't wait to see them again, even if they won't remember me."

"You know me and the scouts are always here for you," Darien said, letting her go. "Now, let's see if we can get some water running in this place." He turned back to the door, stepping halfway into the entrance. "Mercury and Neptune, may we have your assistance please?"

The two scouts nodded and stepped into the hallway. After a moment's thought, Darien turned back to the apartment. "Mars and Jupiter, your power may come in handy as well."

Leaving the others to salvage for something to eat, the four scouts followed Darien and Serena to the basement of the building.

"Man, I'm glad the sun is finally up," Jupiter remarked, shivering slightly. "This place gives me the creeps. It's like we're at a graveyard or something."

After reaching the furnace room, Darien moved over to the hot water tank. "Alright, we're going to need some sort of electricity to get this going," he explained looking at Jupiter. "Would you be so kind?"

Jupiter smirked, and stepped back slightly. Summoning her attack, she sent a stream of electricity towards the generator, holding back slightly. After a few seconds, the room started to hum as the generator came to life.

"Good. Mercury and Neptune, do you think you can get the water flowing through the pipes?" The girls nodded. "Great. Mars, if you can, heating some of it would be nice."

"Just make sure you don't burn the place down Pyro," Serena said, smirking at the girl. Mars just gave her a dirty look.

SMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSM

Luckily, one thousand years didn't affect the hot water heater and generator. After a short shower and a quick meal of canned beans and tomatoes, everyone decided to call it a night. Uranus, Neptune and Saturn took the bedroom, while the remaining scouts settled themselves in the living room. Utterly exhausted, each fell asleep within a matter of minutes.

Luna walked over to Serena, who was settling in next to Darien. "Serenity, a moment please?"

"Of course Luna. And you don't have to call me that," she said, patting the cat's head.

Luna nodded. "I'm sorry, it's just becoming a habit. I just wanted to tell you that I'm proud of you. You're showing exceptional skills at using the crystal, and I believe we're moving at a slow but steady pace. It's going to take some time, but you're doing marvellous."

Serena smiled at her advisor gratefully. "Thanks, that means a lot. Now, why don't you get some rest and we'll talk in the morning."

Luna nodded and nuzzled Serena's hand for a second, before curling up next to Artemis.

Turning towards Darien, Serena settled her head on his chest and listened to his heartbeat. "Thank you," she murmured, before drifting off to sleep.

A/N: Don't worry; a lot is going to happen in the next few chapters. They are human after all and need their beauty sleep. Until next time!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to Sailor Moon, but I do own this story.

A/N: -insert excuse about real life here-...Enough said. Thanks to those that have reviewed in the past, and to Lisa for beta-ing this chapter! I don't start school until next Monday, so I'll try to get another chapter up soon. Enjoy!

_She was struggling to breathe. Looking around, the streets were empty. Her heart was pounding in her chest as she raced down the sidewalk. "Darien, where are you? Luna, Artemis? Sailor Scouts? Anyone?!" Her pleas were greeted with silence as she continued to run._

Hurry, you must hurry!

_Serena gritted her teeth in frustration. "I can't do this by myself! My powers aren't strong enough!"_

You must hurry. There is no time for delays.

"_I can't! No, no, no, no, no!" Serena yelled, covering her ears. "Get out of my mind!"_

Serenity you must...you must do....you must..._Badump._

"_No, please! I can't...." Badump._

Time is running out. You must...

"NOOOOOOOOOO!"

Her eyes flew open as her mind connected with the silver crystal. Power surged through her body as she stood up, standing near the window.

_You must decide. The time is now._

Her pupils dilated as her lips formed one word. "Yes"

The room hummed with energy as a bright light surrounded Serena. The light intensified, filling the room until the entire apartment pulsed with energy. Unable to sustain the pressure any longer, the windows shattered, causing its sleeping occupants to bolt upright.

Darien was the first one to regain his senses. Scrambling to his feet, he ran over to where Serena was standing. "Serena, what's going on?!"

She looked at him with blank eyes, and then turned back to the window. She took a small step forward, glass crunching under her feet as she hovered dangerously near the edge. Holding the crystal out towards Tokyo, she whispered something undecipherable.

It all happened at once. Beams of light shot up all over the place: some across from the apartment and some visible as far as the Tokyo tower. The darkness of the night was completely destroyed as silver crystal energy filled the streets.

All of a sudden, everything became silent, and Serena's eyes fell closed as she fainted. She pitched forward out the window, but Darien grabbed her by the waist and pulled her limp form back into the apartment.

The scouts all surrounded her immediately. Mercury felt Serena's pulse, relieved when she felt it, although faint. "She's still alive, but she's very weak. She needs to rest."

Darien nodded, standing up with Serena still in his arms. "Give her some air. I'll put her in the bedroom." The scouts backed away and let him pass, looks of worry on their faces.

They waited until Darien left the room before letting out sighs of frustration. Sailor Mars was the first to speak. "Did you see that? Incredible!"

"Luna, you've seen the silver crystal in action. Has it ever behaved like this?" Venus asked. "I mean, it looked like she was possessed!"

Luna shook her head, pacing the floor. "Never. Every time Queen Serenity had used it, she was in complete control. And you all saw how Serenity used it to awaken the earth. She was connected to the crystal, but she gives the commands, not the other way around."

"Serena and Darien mentioned that the crystal was communicating with them and giving instructions," Jupiter added, her brow furrowing. "I don't like this one bit. She nearly fell out of the window!"

"I understand your frustration, but you all must trust me when I tell you that the silver crystal would never harm someone from the moon kingdom. That crystal has been passed down century to century," Luna explained. "The member of royalty it bonds with has been both male and female, but that bond is special. Not many get the chance, so the explanation of its power has never been fully explored."

"I do remember hearing a story many ages ago," Artemis added. "A prince of the moon long before Serenity had managed to establish a special connection with the crystal unlike others before him. The day before his death, he managed to connect with the silver crystal, but after he came to he was never the same again."

"You saw how lifeless her eyes were," Uranus said, her voice shaking slightly. "Serenity wasn't in control. It looked like the crystal was just using her." A few of the others nodded in agreement.

Luna sighed deeply. "I know, and I'm not sure how to explain that, but perhaps when Serenity re-awakens she'll be able to answer some of our questions. You've all seen the silver crystal used for the good of mankind and this universe. It is not the threat here."

There was an unsettling pause, but Neptune was the one to break it. "You're right Luna. But something isn't right."

SMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSM

Darien laid Serena on the bed carefully, watching her chest rise and fall slowly. He released the breath he was holding and pushed her hair out of her face, caressing the skin lightly. That's when he saw it.

There was a piece of glass, about the size of a quarter, embedded in her forehead near her hairline. The wound wasn't bleeding, but the skin around it was starting to become swollen.

Darien gritted his teeth and looked around the bedroom. Seeing another door, he poked his head through into the bathroom and looked through an old toiletry bag. He found a small pair of tweezers and returned to his sleeping girlfriend to examine her wound.

Holding her bangs back, he carefully removed the piece of glass, satisfied when only a small amount of blood came out of the wound. Returning to the bathroom, he ran a wash cloth through some warm water and found some band-aids under the sink.

Dabbing the blood away, Darien applied the band-aid carefully. He checked her breathing once more, satisfied to see that it had become deeper. Rubbing her cheek with his thumb, he placed a small kiss on her nose before stepping out to join the others.

SMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSM

They waited for two days. They took turns patrolling the city every hour to count the number of beams of energy the silver crystal had triggered, but nothing changed.

Darien stayed by Serena's side most of the time. He would watch her sleep, her body still except for the slow rise and fall of her chest, the only sign she was still alive. She didn't seem to dream, but when he held her at night, she would nuzzle further into his arms. He fed her any energy he could through the connection they shared, but still she didn't awaken.

On the third day, the scouts were growing restless.

"Somebody has to do something! It's been three days, and she's still hasn't recovered," Jupiter complained, pacing back and forth.

Mercury nodded. "Her vitals have been fine, but she hasn't been responding to any of our voices."

"This is normal when using silver crystal energy," Luna said. "Queen Serenity would sometimes be asleep for days. She went a whole week once without even moving in her sleep."

"No disrespect meant Luna, but that was then," Uranus interjected. "This is now."

Luna eyed the blonde senshi, but didn't say anything. She merely stared at the bedroom door that remained closed.

Tension flowed through the room as all eyes rested on the bedroom door, waiting for something to show that Serena was all right. After what seemed like hours, the door finally opened and a ruffled looking Darien stepped out.

He noticed their expecting gazes and didn't waste any time. "She's awake."


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to Sailor Moon, but I do own this story.

A/N: I started writing this reading week, but things have been really hectic. Hopefully I can write another longer chapter within the next month (March) and really get the plot moving! Thanks to everyone that's reviewing and adding me to their alerts. I really appreciate all you guys have to say, so don't hesitate to review. Without further ado, enjoy!

It was like she was submerged in a pool of water. She would hear conversations in the next room, or Darien's voice whispering encouragement to her, but everything seemed to be muffled. Her mind was spinning with thoughts, but she couldn't make herself wake up. All she could see was white.

Repeatedly, Serena would try and reconnect with the silver crystal, but her connection would be immediately broken at every successful attempt. The only thing she had complete control of was her fingers, although she managed to move her body slightly when Darien would hold her. She could tell he was trying to send her energy, and she didn't try and resist any of his connections.

Then finally, she heard a voice in her head that was very familiar.

_Serenity, your time has come once again._

Her mind fell into a familiar darkness, but she tried to resist. _What are you? Why are you controlling me like this? Are you connected to the crystal?_

There was silence, as if a slight hesitation, but the voice responded in a soothing tone. _Everything will be made clear in the near future. You must continue your responsibilities._

Unsatisfied with the answer, Serena struggled as she fell further into darkness but it was no use. Her mind was spinning, and she sank deeper into a state of unconsciousness.

The next thing she knew, her lungs filled with a large burst of air. She opened her eyes and sat straight up, slightly dizzy. "Darien?"

He was immediately beside her, standing up abruptly from the chair he was seated in. "Serena! I'm right here, how are you feeling?" He moved beside her onto the bed and pulled her into his arms gently. "You should lie back down for now. There's no rush."

Serena pulled back and looked at him. "How long have I been asleep?" She looked out the window and saw light.

Darien held her gaze for a moment before answering. "It's been about 3 days. Do you remember what happened?"

She shrugged, nodding her head slightly. "I was having a nightmare, and it was horrible. I remember I tried to wake up, but then I felt a presence in my mind and I didn't have control anymore." She paused, holding a hand to her chest. "The crystal's energy...it felt like it was surging through every vein in my body. Then there was nothing after that. I couldn't wake up, but I could feel you next to me."

Darien stared at her, cupping her cheek slightly. "I've seen you use the crystal before, but this...Your eyes were so lifeless. It's like it wasn't even you."

"Is everyone ok? The scouts?" She asked, moving to get up.

Darien pulled her back down to the bed. "They're fine, just relax. Everyone's been waiting for you to regain consciousness. They're in the living room, but I can bring them in if you want."

She nodded in earnest, struggling to sit up again. Darien smirked at her eagerness, holding up a hand. "Serena, please. Just relax and lie down. I'll be right back."

She frowned at him, crossing her arms in front of her chest defensively. "I can rest when I'm dead, Darien. I feel fine, really!"

Still smirking, he leaned down and gave her a soft kiss. "Do it for me then? You've been through a lot in the past week. Besides, I'm allowed to worry," he murmured, pulling back so that she could see the seriousness in his face. She nodded, taking his hand in hers and squeezing slightly. "Good. I'll be right back. I love you."

"I love you too," she replied, kissing him back briefly. "Now, go get my friends!"

He chuckled and rose from the bed towards the door. Giving her another brief look of affection, he opened the door and stepped out into the main room.

SMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSM

"She's awake."

Everyone bolted up from their seated positions, but Darien held up a hand. "You can see her, but she still seems weak despite her protests."

Sailor Mercury nodded in agreement. "We'll need to give her some space to breathe. Maybe we should only go in two people at a time."

"That sounds like a good idea. Who wants to go first?" Darien nodded as Mars and Jupiter raised their hands. "Ok, only for a few minutes though."

Darien opened the door for the scouts to enter, leaving it open a crack behind him.

Serena's eyes brightened as she saw her friends enter the room. "Jupiter, Mars, are you all right? Where are the others, are they ok?" She glanced around the empty room, searching for the rest of the scouts.

"They're waiting outside. You need your space, you've been through a lot," Jupiter replied, blinking tears out of her eyes.

Serena shook her head, motioning towards the door. "No I'm fine, really. I want them to come in."

"Serena, you should be resting. The amount of silver crystal energy you used...I've never seen you show that much power before unless it was a truly evil force," Mars responded.

"I'm fine really, just a little dizzy. Bring them in, I insist," Serena said, motioning towards the door.

Jupiter glanced at Darien nervously, but moved to the door and opened it wider. "Guys, she wants to see you all."

The scouts filed in slowly, with Luna and Artemis squeezing their way through the crowd. Luna jumped on the bed and walked up to Serena, who was smiling at everyone.

"Serenity, are you alright?" Luna questioned, nuzzling her face in the girl's hand. "We were all so worried about you! You could have been killed!" Venus exclaimed, throwing her arms around Serena.

"God Venus, smother her why don't you?" Uranus remarked, pulling the blonde scout back. "How are you feeling?"

"For the last time, I'm fine! Really, I feel great but I could use a shower," Serena said, wrinkling her nose. "But I want a report on what's been happening. What happened after I lost consciousness?"

Mercury moved forwards, holding up her computer. "Well, I've been able to tap into several satellites to analyze the silver crystal energy on Earth, and it looks like you've done it Serena."

"What she means is, it seems that you've managed to unveil all of the places that are important to the New World," Luna explained. "There are beams of silver crystal energy being shown all over the world. At last count, there were about twenty thousand in Tokyo and about ten million globally."

Serena felt her head spin at the data. "Ten million? That's going to take an eternity!"

"It may seem so Serenity, but after your last display of power, I have a feeling the silver crystal may be trying to help us speed things along," Luna said, turning towards the window. "Here, why don't you take a look?"

Serena nodded and moved to get up. Darien helped her stand, her legs wobbling slightly. He walked with her towards the window and opened the blinds, exhibiting a loud gasp from Serena.

"I did THAT?" she exclaimed, her eyes widening as she took in the sight. Beams of light were coming from almost every house in sight.

Mercury nodded. "Yes. We tried to count them all at first, but that wasn't very effective. I've routed the satellites so that if there is a change in silver crystal energy, my computer will be the first to know."

Serena nodded in approval, still slightly awestruck. Jupiter hesitated slightly, but decided to speak up. "Serena, what should our next move be?"

"Well, I'm still not sure what kind of connection the silver crystal has over me," she said. "Something is communicating with me, but it hasn't identified itself when I've questioned it. Before I woke up, it said I had to continue my responsibilities. And I don't think that it means any harm."

Luna nodded in agreement. "The fate of Earth was determined long ago. This process needs to continue without interruption, which is somewhat humanly impossible."

"I don't like it," Mars interrupted. "It used Serena like a doll!"

"But it didn't kill me," Serena said, sitting back down on the bed. "It needs me, and the future of mankind needs it. We don't have a choice if we want to do this in a reasonable amount of time." She paused, looking at the scouts. "I need you guys. I can't do this on my own."

"The bond you all share is vital," Luna added. "You girls are going to have to work together and trust Serenity's decisions."

"Trusting Serena isn't the issue," Mercury said, gesturing towards the window. "I think that we should continue testing the connection we share and start reviving everyone. Time is getting wasted. I agree that whatever is controlling her seems to mean her no harm. It may be powerful, but it's getting the job done."

"Absolutely, Mercury," Serena said, nodding firmly. "We can't afford any more time. This needs to happen now. Are you guys with me?"

Darien nodded immediately and sat beside her on the bed. There was a slight pause, but then Mercury stepped up. "I'm with you, Serenity."

"Me too!" Uranus responded, and Jupiter and Mars also nodded.

"And me!" Saturn replied. Venus flashed her signature v-sign with her fingers and Neptune stepped forwards as well.

Serena smiled, her eyes sparkling with excitement. "Well, let's get this show on the road!"


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to Sailor Moon, but I do own this story.

A/N: Well, you would think that with no school I would have more free time. Unfortunately that hasn't been the case for the last month. Sorry I took so long, your reviews are appreciated! Thanks to Lisa for Beta-ing.

"Alright people, let's get it together!" Venus exclaimed and waved her arms around above her. "Everyone huddle up!"

"Can you stop being so melodramatic for one second?" Artemis snapped, rubbing a paw against his head. "We have work to do."

Mercury sighed loudly. "The first thing we need to do is identify one of the sources of energy and see how mortal humans respond to being woken up. Our bodies all react differently and there's no telling how the rest of the world will respond."

"That's a good idea Mercury," Serena said, nodding. She thought for a moment before moving on. "Which of you want to see your family first?"

There were several loud gasps. Uranus shook her head. "I don't mean to be disrespectful Serenity, but I don't think that doing a test run on our loved ones is appropriate."

"I understand your concern everyone, but don't underestimate the human element that the crystal has," Serena said. "I can't explain it, but when I would heal those in the past that had been afflicted with dark power from the enemy, it seemed like the silver crystal knew how much energy to send out. And the intensity of energy varied from man to woman to child even though to you it may have seemed to be the same."

There was silence for a few moments before Darien spoke up. "I know I shouldn't have to ask, but do you really trust the silver crystal? Something is controlling you and you need to be absolutely sure that you'll stay with us this time. We trust you, but-"

"Ok, I want everyone to put one finger in their ears!" Serena interrupted. There were more than a few eyebrow raises, but the blonde shook her head. "No, I'm serious. Fingers and paws in ears!" Once she was satisfied, Serena continued. "

Ok, now I'm only going to say this once. I trust the crystal. I'm completely satisfied that it won't hurt any human being unless there is evil within their hearts. Now put your other finger or paw in your other ear and shake your head." She ducked a pillow that was thrown at her head by Sailor Mars.

"Ok smarty pants, a simple yes would have been sufficient," Darien said, smirking. "I think that we should go to your house first if there are no other objections."

Serena shook her head, ignoring the nods coming from the others. "Just because I'm Queen of the Earth now, that doesn't mean I should have priority. Don't get me wrong, I do want to see my family, but you all deserve that chance as much as I do."

"Yeah, you're biased Darien," Jupiter teased. "But no, I don't think we're talking about favouritism. If you think about it, your house is the closest, and most of the others' houses branch out east from yours, so it would be more convenient."

Sailor Mercury nodded in agreement and punched a few buttons in her computer. "She's right. This diagram roughly shows the area that we would have to travel in to reach family first, and Serena's house is the most logical to visit first."

Darien smirked at Serena. "See, I was right. There's no use arguing about it either, because you know we're right."

The blonde sighed, and shrugged her shoulders. "I suppose I can't argue with your logic. Is everyone alright with that? I'm still not sure about this."

"Can I have a show of hands?" Darien requested, and smiled as everyone raised their hand without hesitation. "See? Don't feel guilty, it's a group decision."

"All right then," Serena said, accepting the decision. "How long until everyone is ready to leave? I don't think we'll be coming back here for awhile."

"Uranus and I have gathered all of the supplies we could," Neptune said, pointing to a few duffel bags sitting by the door. "There should be enough food and bottled water for a few days at least."

"Alright. I'm sure there will be some canned items that should still be edible at my house as well," Serena replied. Jupiter nodded as well, thinking of her well stocked kitchen cabinets. "Is there anything else anyone needs?"

There was silence for a few moments, but then Luna spoke up. "Serenity, may I have a word with you in private?"

Serena nodded and gestured towards the bedroom. "Of course. Excuse us, everyone." She allowed her feline friend to go first, and closed the door behind herself. "Yes Luna? What is it?"

"Serenity, don't forget that everyone has faith in your abilities to lead this world," Luna stated. "I just want you to remember that. The road ahead of us is going to become very troubling if what we saw of the future is correct."

"Oh Luna, don't worry about that just yet," Serena soothed, patting the cat's head. "I know what's expected of me, and I may not be completely sure of my abilities or how to run a country yet, but I know we will have plenty of time to figure that out together."

Luna nodded. "We're all here to help you Serenity." She paused for a second before continuing. "There's another thing I want to speak to you about. When we reach your family, there is a chance they won't remember who you are."

"Yes, I've thought about that myself," Serena said. "In all honesty, I think they would be safer if they forgot who I am. I don't know what I would do if anything happened to them."

"Well, when the time comes I'm confident you will make the right decision," Luna said, nuzzling Serena's hand. "Now, we should rejoin the others and make our way across town."

Serena hugged the cat for a few more seconds and then put her back on the ground and opened the door, only to come face to face with Darien. "Yes?"

"I was just waiting for you two. The others started moving everything downstairs." He reached for her hand and smiled at her, squeezing it lightly. She smiled back and intertwined her fingers with his. "Ready?"

Serena nodded. "Yes, let's go." The couple followed Luna, the door clicking shut behind them.

SMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSM

Mercury led them down the street, typing away on her computer. "There doesn't seem to be anything in our way. The streets and buildings are all remarkably preserved."

"And the sun seemed to clear away the ice," Mars remarked, thankful that she didn't have to slide about in her red high heels.

Serena raised her head and stared at the sky, streaks of silver crystal energy radiating from all angles. The sight was beautiful, but somewhat discouraging when she thought of all the sleeping citizens that were waiting for her to awaken them. All those people...

"Don't think about it," Darien whispered to her. Startled, she looked over at him to see him looking at her intently. "We'll do it in time. Just relax." She nodded, pushing her anxiety to the back of her mind.

About twenty minutes later, they finally reached the park by Serena's house. The grass was overgrown, but like the buildings the equipment was still intact. Everything was eerily silent as they crossed the field, a gentle wind blowing through. Serena resisted the urge to look over her shoulder and see if anyone was following them.

Finally, they came to a stop in front of a familiar white house. The blinds were drawn and Sammy's bike was still lying on the grass. Serena breathed a sigh of relief as she recognized silver crystal energy pulsing around the house.

Serena released Darien's hand and walked up to the front door. She tried the knob, but it was locked. "I'm going to have to get the hide-a-key. I don't want to have to explain why the front door was blown away." She shook her head at Sailor Jupiter, who was already stretching her legs. Running around to the garden, she lifted one of the smaller rocks up and retrieved the key from the dirt. Walking back to the door, she inserted the key and opened the door with a click. Taking a deep breath, she swung the door open.

Inside, the house was dark, the light being shielded from coming in from the curtains. There was a damp smell, and Serena wiped her finger along one of the tables and grimaced as she looked at the dirt on it. Moving further inside the house to allow the rest of the group entry, she walked up the stairs towards her room. The door was partially closed, but it opened easily at her touch.

Her room was exactly as she had left it. A few stuffed animals littered the bed, and it was unmade. Her makeup case was open on the vanity, and a glass was sitting on the night stand empty of the water it had once held.

Serena turned as she heard footsteps behind her. Darien had moved behind her and the rest of the group was squished onto the stairs.

"Sammy's room is next to mine," Serena said, pointing towards a door with a sign that read "Keep Out Under Penalty of Annihilation" on it. Serena slowly opened the door, holding her breath.

Like the rest of the house the room was dark, but there was no sign of life. Serena looked over to Mercury, who was still typing on her computer. "Anything?"

"I'm getting readings from about two meters away. Three people," the blue-haired scout replied.

Serena nodded. "They must have been in Mom and Dad's room." She led everyone down the hall, coming to a stop outside another door where silver crystal energy was pulsing anxiously.

She reached for the doorknob, and it turned easily in her hand as she opened the door slowly. Everyone shielded their eyes as light burst out into the dark house.

Serena sighed with relief as she saw her mother, father and brother all sleeping contently on her parents' king sized bed. She could feel the silver crystal energy start to fade from the room and move towards her, giving her confidence.

"Is everything ok?" Venus asked from the back, standing on her tip toes to see. "Are they alive?"

Serena chuckled. "Yes, they're fine. The crystal protected them as it did with you."

"Serena, maybe we should try a group effort this time," Mercury suggested. "If we spread the energy from the silver crystal out around them that should require less energy on your part."

"Well, there's no harm in trying, but let's start slow," Serena said, shaking her head in agreement. "Everyone come in." She moved aside and let the remaining scouts enter the room. It was a close fit, but even Luna and Artemis were able to squeeze into the room.

They all stood in a circle with Serena in the middle. The scouts intertwined their hands and Darien had a hand stretched out to connect with Serena's.

"Ok everyone, breathe deeply and connect with yourselves," Serena started, ignoring the giggles coming from Venus.

"I feel like I'm in yoga class," the blonde scout said, breaking out into a fit of coughs as Mars elbowed her in the side.

"Take this seriously! We have a job to do you know," Mars hissed, furrowing her brow.

"Come on you two, just relax," Jupiter said, squeezing Venus' hand harder. "We got ten million people to wake up, and if you haven't noticed there are a lot fewer of us."

"Is everyone ready?" Serena asked, reaching with her senses to tighten her hold on the silver crystal energy that was flowing through her body.

A few murmurs were uttered, and Serena closed her eyes. _Please, allow this energy to be channelled by everyone. Protect my family. Let them awaken!_

The room started to hum as Serena felt the energy flow through herself to Darien. She heard Luna and Artemis gasp, and then her whole body was on fire as she struggled to control the energy. _It's time to wake up everyone!_

Slowly, she felt the energy stop flowing and her legs wobbled for a moment as she released her connection with the crystal. She opened her eyes and saw the scouts staring back at her, wide eyed at the new experience.

Turning towards the bed, she was met with three sets of groggy eyes. They stared at her for a few moments, but it was her father who broke the silence.

"Serenity..."


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to Sailor Moon, but I do own this story.

A/N: I'm back with another chapter! Sorry it took so long, but I'll try to be better next time...honest! Hope you enjoy it, and please leave a review!

It was like time froze after her father spoke. Serena was speechless, staring at her family while the scouts stood there with eyes wide and mouths open.

"Serenity, what's wrong? Oh forgive me, your highness," her father said, bowing slightly. "I'd like to introduce my wife and son."

Serena shook her head. This couldn't be. She had wanted them to remember her, but as their daughter. Of course there was a chance they wouldn't remember and she was prepared for that. But this...She went to speak, but Darien laid a hand on her shoulders, shaking his head. She raised an eyebrow and he nodded towards the door.

"Oh, and you must be the Sailor Scouts! Lovely to meet you all as well!" her mother gushed. "And Endymion, I thought you would grow up to be a handsome young man."

"Wait....so that means...man this is so weird!" Venus whispered loudly. "Serena, what's going on?"

"If you'll excuse us for a moment, we need to speak privately about something," Darien told her family, taking Serena's hand and leading her out the door. "Mercury, Jupiter? Perhaps you could have a look in the basement and see if we can get some power and water in the house." The two scouts nodded.

"You all must be hungry," Jupiter said. "If you meet me in the kitchen, I'll help you prepare something."

"Oh dear, nonsense!" Serena's mother said, waving her hands. "I should be serving you! Royalty in my house? I thought I would never see the day!"

Jupiter and Mercury led the family out of the bedroom, while the rest of the scouts followed Serena to her room.

They all crammed into the small room, eyes on Serena to gauge her emotions.

The blonde was silent for a moment, and then looked to Luna. "Luna, I know we talked about this, but I never quite expected this."

The cat nodded. "I've been pondering what just happened, and I've only come up with one explanation. Perhaps we should wait until Jupiter and Mercury join us."

All of a sudden, the lights flashed on in the room, blinding everyone slightly as their eyes adjusted from the darkness.

There was a knock on the door, and Mercury and Jupiter entered. "It didn't take too much. The back-up power source was still useful, so we rerouted the energy to the main power," Mercury said.

"And your mom wouldn't let me step foot in the kitchen," Jupiter said, pouting slightly. "She said she had everything under control. Your father and brother are trying out the showers."

"Good, then go ahead Luna," Serena said. "What do you think?"

"The only reason for this to have happened must be the silver crystal," Luna explained. "Just think, when the scouts were awakened they knew who they truly were but had forgotten their past lives."

"And I had to be instructed to make them remember," Serena added, nodding.

"So the crystal is screwing with their minds then?" Uranus asked. "This is different. They're her parents, they're supposed to remember who she was, not who she's supposed to be."

"If there's one thing I know, it's that the crystal seems to be operating on a set course of action," Serena said. "I had to choose to revive your memories of your lives here on earth. The crystal told me that I had to do it. But nothing is coming to me now. I feel like it's meant to be this way." She smiled slightly, looking around her room. "They'll be safe now. I'll miss them, but they'll be safe."

"I don't know if I like this," Jupiter said. "Don't get me wrong, I know that you're destined to rule, but it just seems too easy."

"Well, it may allow our task to go by quicker and safer," Luna said. "If people are not objecting to Serenity's reign, then we will be able to awaken at a greater rate without worrying about resistances."

"I don't like the idea of people being brainwashed into accepting me as Queen," Serena said, frowning. "Maybe I should try connecting with the crystal."

Darien stepped closer to her. "Are you sure? It could be dangerous, especially if things turn out like the last time," he said, his eyes hardening as he thought of her limp form in his arms and the way she had spoke to him with an empty voice.

"I'll be fine. I'll stop the connection if anything happens," she said. "We need to know what's going on. I don't like surprises."

SMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSM

After her family had eaten and returned to their rooms convinced that everyone would be alright, they all met in the living room. Serena had gone through the house and taken down all of the pictures with her in them, and cleaned her room out the best she could in only a few hours. She had decided that if they didn't remember her, there should be no further confusion in their lives about the fact that she was their daughter. It hurt, but it was necessary.

She sat down cross-legged on the living room floor next to Darien and Luna.

"Serenity, remember that if you start feeling an unfamiliar pull of your consciousness you must sever the connection," Artemis reminded her.

"We'll be right here," Darien added, taking her hand in his and intertwining their fingers.

Serena nodded, and closed her eyes. _Silver crystal, please answer my questions._

She reached deeper into her connection with the crystal, trying to hold onto the link that she shared with it. _Please, we must know the truth._

Her mind stayed silent, even though she had a strong mental grip on the connection. Why wasn't it answering? Frustrated, she decided to change her tactics.

_As Neo-Queen Serenity, I command you to answer my question._

All of a sudden, she felt a sharp presence. This time, it was different. It seemed like the link she held on the crystal had strengthened, as though someone was holding the other end.

_Life is full of many questions. Some can never be answered._

Thrilled that she finally had received an answer, Serena continued. _But some_

_cannot be avoided. Please, tell me why my family knows about my future. Are you_

_controlling their minds?_

There was silence for a moment, but the voice answered her. _I cannot tell you. _

And with that she could feel herself start to slip into darkness. She felt her body weakening, but she ignored it. _You must! I need to know! _

_Just remember, _the voice said. _You are who you are for a reason. You may use the power of the silver crystal to allow memories back, but things are the way they are for a purpose. Do not let them remember, or you will fail._

Serena struggled to hold onto the link, but she felt it slipping away. _Wait, please!_

_Be strong Serenity. This is only the beginning._

And with that, Serena collapsed.

The next thing she knew, her eyes snapped open and she gasped for breath. She was lying in Darien's lap, and the scouts were staring at her worriedly.

"What happened?" Darien asked, helping her sit up.

"Did you find any answers?" Luna asked.

Serena sighed, shaking her head. "No. It was like I wasn't allowed to know. I couldn't even get a response until I commanded to get an answer."

"Commanded?"

Serena nodded. "I had to command it as Neo-Queen to answer me," she said. "Whatever it was, it told me that I could bring memories back if I wanted to, but that if I did I would fail."

An uproar went through the scouts at the mention of that, but Serena held up her hand. "It told me that things are the way they are for a reason. I don't think we're going to get any more useful information at this time." She paused, thinking for a moment before she continued. "I think if we want to find out how this happened, we're going to have to go to the source."

"What do you mean?" Venus asked.

"I think we have to talk to my family," Serena said. "We'll keep it vague, but they'll be able to give us more answers than the crystal at this point."

Darien nodded. "Your mother came downstairs to the kitchen while you were connected to the crystal. I think she's still in there."

"Alright, I'll go and speak with her," Serena said, struggling to stand. Darien helped her up, watching as she swayed against his side.

"I'll go with you, you can hardly stand," he said. "Are you sure you don't want to rest?"

"No, I'm fine. Mercury?" The blue-haired scout nodded at the use of her name. "Can you please plan our next route? We need to keep moving and reviving people."

"Yes, of course. A relative again?"

"If you decide that, yes." Serena said. "Perhaps to your house if that's alright. I'm sure you want to see your mother."

Mercury nodded and pulled out her computer. "I'll try to find the most convenient route to travel."

Serena nodded, leaning against Darien for support as they walked to the kitchen.

Her mother was indeed still there, washing a few dishes that had been used for the earlier meal they had. She turned as the couple entered the room. "Your highnesses, what can I do for you?"

"Please, there's no need for formalities," Darien said. "We'd just like to ask you a few questions if that's alright."

"Of course, by all means. Although, I can't guarantee I'll be able to answer any of them."

"Anything you can tell us would be wonderful," Serena said. "Could you please tell me how you knew who we all were?"

Her mother laughed at the question. "How could I not? When I opened my eyes and saw you standing there, it was like a dream come true. Literally."

"So you're saying you dreamed of this?" Serena asked. "Do you remember the dream?"

Her mother stopped drying dishes, and turned to face her. "I don't know if I would call it a dream. It was like a picture was playing in my mind. You were standing there, just as you are now, and speaking to me. You told me to get up. And then, I did. I know it doesn't make sense, but that's all I can remember. I can't explain it, but I just knew who you were."

Serena almost laughed at the irony of that statement. She wondered how her mother would react if she found out that it was actually her daughter standing before her. Maybe....just maybe...

"When I was upstairs earlier, I noticed there was another room," Serena said hesitantly. "It looked like a girl's room. You don't have a daughter do you? Perhaps in college?" She noted the warning in Darien's eyes but ignored it.

Something flashed in her mother's eyes. The woman grew solemn. "No, only my son Samuel lives with us," she said, her voice quiet. She shook her head, shaking the memory away. "I'm sorry, I just thought of something but it doesn't make any sense."

Serena nodded, a small spark of hope growing inside her. Maybe her memory wasn't completely lost. "Thank you for your time, that will be all." She and Darien turned to leave the kitchen.

"Wait."

Serena turned back, surprised to see tears in her mother's eyes. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine. I'm sorry, I'm a little bit of a mess right now," her mother explained, wiping her eyes. "I feel like I'm forgetting something very important, but I don't know what it is."

"Don't worry Mrs. Tsukino," Darien said. "You'll remember in time."

"I hope so," the woman said. She wiped her eyes again, forcing a smile onto her face. "Will you be staying here long?"

Serena shook her head, resisting the urge to run to her mother and give her a hug. "I'm sorry, but we'll be leaving shortly. We have a very long task ahead of us."

"Will you and your family be alright?" Darien asked. "Do you need any provisions?"

"Oh no, we'll be fine. If I may ask though, how will we be able to contact you?"

"We'll come to check on you in a few days," Serena replied. "Feel free to go outside, but please stay close to the house."

Her mother nodded. "Please let me know if you need anything before you go." She took Serena's hand and hugged her. "I would have been proud to have a daughter as beautiful as you."

Serena smiled, tears flooding her eyes. "Thank you for everything." She felt Darien squeeze her hand, and she let him lead her back out of the kitchen as her mother turned back to the dishes.

When they re-entered the living room, the scouts and the two cats were waiting by the door. Her father and brother were also standing there, admiring the group of girls in their outfits.

"So, how high can you guys jump in those things without it getting risky?" her brother asked, which earned him a smack on the head by her father.

"Kids these days," he said, shrugging his shoulders at a blushing Mercury. "So, you're off?"

Serena nodded. "We'll be back in a few days to check up on you. Hopefully you'll be able to keep the power and water running."

"I hooked up a beacon on the telephone that can be sent straight to my communicator," Mercury added. "Just press one, and it'll connect right away."

"Thank you Mercury, you've outdone yourself," Serena said, smiling at the girl. "Don't hesitate to contact us then. And please, be safe."

Saturn opened the door, and the rest of the scouts followed her out of the house. Serena turned back to look at her family once more, smiling as her mother came out from the kitchen. "Goodbye, and good luck."

She took Darien's hand, and they walked out the door together, shutting it behind them softly. Once outside, Serena breathed a huge sigh of relief.

"Serena, are you alright?" Darien whispered into her ear, drawing her closer. "Do you need to talk about it?"

She shook her head, leaning up to kiss him on the cheek. "I'll be fine. Mercury? Have you plotted a course?"

"Yes, I thought it would be most logical to go to the nearest point of energy, which does happen to be close to my house."

"Alright, you heard the lady," Artemis said, pointing a paw. "Let's move it!"

Serena nodded, following the other scouts out of her yard. She didn't look back.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to Sailor Moon, but I do own this story.

A/N: Ahhhhh don't kill me please! I feel like I play the school card too often, but I had to produce some good marks this year to please the parents. So, thank god for Christmas holidays! Anyone still staying with this story, thank you! All of your comments are greatly appreciated! I promise I will finish this story, so please be patient. And a big thanks to Lisa once again for the beta work. Enjoy!

They walked for hours. Well, it felt like hours to Serena, but it could have been only a few minutes. She had given up on trying to tell what time of day it was. Finally, her restlessness got the better of her.

"Mercury, what the heck happened to taking the shortest route? How much farther to the point of energy?"

Mercury nodded, frowning as she typed away on her computer. "When I plotted the course at your house, it said that the nearest energy source was merely one point two miles away, which is roughly down the block from my house. Now though, things seemed to have changed."

"What do you mean by 'changed'?" Darien asked.

"Well...now that I take a good look at it, the energy source seems to be moving away from us," Mercury answered. "It's moving slowly, but it is definitely moving."

"How the hell can a beam of light move by its own free will?" Uranus asked. "Is it possessed or something?"

"Wait one minute...it seems to have stopped. But it's now nowhere near my house," Mercury said. Her face grew solemn for a moment before she continued. "We will have to just follow the energy source. There's no time for detours."

"Mercury no! I said that we would go to your house next, and I intend to follow through with that plan," Serena objected, grabbing the blue-haired scout by the shoulders. "Ami, we are going to get your mother. Forget about the energy source for now."

Mercury wiped a tear from her eye at the sound of her human name. "No, Ami is gone now. And there is no chance Mom will remember me if your parents forgot you Serena. Frankly, I don't know if I could stand that."

The blonde stood frozen, staring at her friend. Slowly, she pulled her friend into a quick hug and then stepped back, keeping one hand on Mercury's shoulder.

Mercury looked up and smiled, regaining her composure. "Whatever it is that is controlling this wants us to move faster. Don't worry, we should just pursue the next source of energy. Mom will be ok."

Serena wearily nodded at the compromise. "Alright. We will keep our path to the next energy source, but we will come back after that. What's our next move?"

"The energy source seems to have moved north, towards the Tokyo Tower. I suggest we head in that direction. We just have to turn right at the next street and we shouldn't be very far away," Mercury explained.

"Sounds like someone is trying to make things difficult," Venus added, sighing dramatically. "Was it too much to ask to have flats instead of four inch heels?"

"Oh get over yourself!" Mars laughed, punching the blonde scout in the arm. "Let's move it people!"

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

They walked for another half an hour, and finally a tall metal structure started to become visible in the distance.

"Oh my god, finally!" Venus exclaimed, breathing out a sigh of relief and wiping imaginary sweat from her forehead. The rest of the scouts just shook their heads.

"Alright, we are getting closer. Just a few hundred meters more and it should be right in front of us," Mercury said, scanning the horizon for any sign of energy. "Hold on, something is changing. I'm getting much stronger energy readings, and the signal is moving again."

"What's happening Mercury?" Serena asked. "What is it?"

Mercury's eyes widened as the data on her computer changed. "We have to move now. It's accelerating at an alarming rate! Run towards the tower!" She took off down the street, the rest of the scouts on her tail.

"Where is it moving?" Luna questioned, running briskly alongside the blue-haired scout. "I can't see anything!"

Mercury punched a few buttons on her computer. "It's going up now. It must be....yes! We need to get to the top of the tower!"

"There! Look, right at the very top!" Artemis yelled.

"I see it!" Serena yelled back, pointing into the air. Sure enough, a wide beam of light was shooting from the very top of the Tokyo Tower.

"Let me handle the door!" Neptune shouted, her Deep Submerge shattering a hole in the side of the building.

"Jesus Christ! Don't demolish the place!" Uranus teased, dodging a punch.

Mercury was the first inside, followed closely by the rest of the group. Running over to the elevator, she jammed the up button but nothing happened. Pulling out her computer, she cursed under her breath. "The elevator is intact but there's no energy available to run it."

"Let me handle that!" Jupiter said, stepping forward. "I need the doors pried open for this to work. Mars, Venus, care to do the honours?" The two scouts nodded, and struggling they managed to pry the elevator doors open. "Ok, everyone hang on to something!"

Summoning her power, the brunette let electricity blast into the elevator cables, and smirked with satisfaction as the system whined and creaked. "Ladies, thank you for your assistance!" Jupiter pressed the up button again, and the elevator slowly made its way to them. "After you Serena," she said, offering her hand out.

Serena giggled, taking Jupiter's hand. Mars just rolled her eyes and stomped into the elevator. "Come on people! We don't have all day!"

Everyone squeezed into the elevator, and Serena hit the top floor. She held her breath, hoping the shaky elevator would make it. She tried to ignore the cheesy elevator music, the task before her causing her stomach to churn. She sighed quietly, taking hold of Darien's hand.

"You ok?" he asked, squeezing her hand lightly.

She nodded, trying to smile even though she was sure it came out more of a grimace. She let go of his hand as the elevator finally reached the top floor.

The doors opened slowly and everyone got off. The eerie silence that greeted them was not welcoming in the least, nor was the growing dimness of light as the sun started to set. Mercury pointed to the end of the hallway, where a door labelled STAIRS stood half open. "We'll need to take those to get outside. The energy source seems to be stable now, so there's no rush."

"Let's just get this over with, shall we?" Serena stated, striding towards the door. She peeked into the stairwell, and motioned for the others to follow. "Be careful, there's very little light."

Everyone followed her, being careful as they made their way up the stairs. There was a few cat tails stepped on, and some tripping up the stairs, but they eventually made it.

Serena felt around in the darkness for the handle to the door to the roof, and was thrilled when it opened with ease. Stepping into the fresh air, she breathed a short sigh of relief.

And that's when she knew something was different. There was a strange familiarity to what she was feeling, the smallest hint of uneasiness mixed with confidence.

"Hey, quit blocking the door Serena!" Venus yelled from behind her. "It's creepy in here!"

Darien sensed that his girlfriend had tensed, and put his hand on her shoulder from behind. "What is it? What's wrong?"

Serena walked forward, and looked up. Slowly, she could feel her body start to go numb, and she tried to speak but her words caught in her throat. She was standing in the middle of the beam of silver crystal energy, and suddenly she knew what was going to happen. She heard Darien yell her name, but then she was thrown into darkness, with one thing entering her mind. _Now is the time. Be strong Serenity, take courage._

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

"Serena! Honey, talk to me!" Darien yelled, leaping to grab his girlfriend's hand as she started to rise into the air. His hand grazed her fingertips, and he cursed loudly. "Serena, no! Mercury, what the hell is going on?!"

"The levels of energy emanating from her are incredible! They're actually very similar to the ones I recorded when...well, when she was possessed by whatever is controlling the silver crystal." Mercury explained.

"We need to get up there now," Luna said. "She won't be very stable after if this release of energy is anything like the last time."

"I've found a ladder over here!" Artemis yelled, and everyone raced over to where he was. "Luna and I will wait here. Climb fast!"

Darien was the first one to start climbing. He could see Serena was still rising which urged him to go faster.

Suddenly, she stopped. Her eyes were closed, and her face was calm. She slowly turned to face the setting sun with one of her arms reaching out to point in front of her, and the silver crystal hovered in front of her. Her eyes snapped open, and she spoke one word: "Now."

There was a sudden blast of energy, and the ladder started to shake. Darien held on the best he could with one of his hands, while still trying to climb. He was only a few feet away from her, but that's when the ladder ended. Cursing, he looked to his right and saw a small ledge that was below his hovering girlfriend. If he could make it to that ledge, he could reach her legs at least.

"Darien, be careful!" Mars yelled, holding on for dear life to the ladder as the tower started shaking uncontrollably. Beams of light were shooting up from as far as the eye could see, and some buildings started to collapse.

Darien urged himself farther, and managed to reach the ledge. Turning, he reached out his right arm to try and grab Serena's shoe. "Serena, can you hear me?" His fingers grazed her shoe, and his grip on the tower started to slip. "Serena, please!"

Suddenly, the blonde looked down at him and smiled. "She will need your help. She is not strong enough," she spoke in a quiet voice. Reaching down, she grabbed his hand, and that's when everything went silent.

And then, just as before, a beam of light shot out from the silver crystal. Darien could feel the energy running through him, and he felt his consciousness start to leave him. The last thing he remembered was Serena's empty voice.

"I command thee, release this planet from its slumber."

TBC


End file.
